


Будущее совершенное

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Драббл по гифке





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelSch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSch/gifts).



Правда подобна воде — она всегда ищет выход наружу. Истина же является извне, снисходит откровением. Замявшийся воротник кипенно-белого поло, единственный мелкий огрех, рука сама тянется исправить, но — за штрихом (вдруг, наконец, неужели) проступает вся картина. Совершенство. Ты опускаешь руку. В нем ничего не требуется исправлять. 

Он замечает. Подмигивает так, словно одним глазом моргает удивленно, а другим никак не может наглядеться, и подхватывает твой оборванный жест. Теперь ты знаешь: это случится. Чувствуешь явственно, как теплое обещание его кожи под пальцами, когда он, вернув на место воротник, трогает свою ямочку между ключиц. Видишь, как его спокойную улыбку. 

Ты знаешь, и он знает тоже. 


End file.
